


Braces

by mlm_loving_mlm



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: BLAME JIZZY OKAY, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Teeth kink, blame the in trousers discord, this turned out kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlm_loving_mlm/pseuds/mlm_loving_mlm
Summary: Marvin might have a weird fixation on Whizzer's teeth, but he just loves his boyfriend very much.





	Braces

For Marvin, money was never a problem; he worked a high class job and did extra overtime (to escape his wife although he never said that out loud). So when he met Whizzer, a pretty boy living off of minimum wage whilst trying to make his photography business thrive, Marvin never thought twice about spending his paycheck all on Whizzer. 

The things Whizzer would want were small, name-brand clothes, watches, hair products. Everything you’d expect from the man. But there were three times Marvin made an investment for him. Once, when Marvin had enough of sneaking out to Whizzer’s shabby apartment and it being below zero, so he bought the man a heater. The second time being when Marvin left Trina and bought him and Whizzer an apartment together and never made Whizzer pay rent. And lastly was letting Whizzer fix his damn teeth. 

Whizzer’s teeth were crooked but had their own charm that made his smile quirky, but Whizzer saw it as an imperfection and complained about it every chance he got. 

“Why couldn’t my folks be normal and just put those metal death traps into my skull when I was little? This sucks,” Whizzer was fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror, getting ready for their not-date at a new Italian restaurant. 

Marvin was sitting on the bed, frequently checking his watch, hoping Whizzer would finish pampering himself. “Well why don’t you just get braces now? It’s not like you can’t not get them.” 

“Marv, I can barely afford to pay to feed myself, how am I supposed to pay for a dentist trip?” 

After that conversation, Marvin decided to take it upon himself to get Whizzer braces. If it made him happy it was worth it, and maybe Marvin would get to see Whizzer smile more, teeth and all. 

Whizzer had braces for a month now and his braces were rainbow, a thing he was extremely excited about. Of course, Whizzer complained time to time (it was way worse when he first got them put on), and there was a few…accidents during sex, but overall Whizzer didn’t mind and Marvin was floored by his lover’s cuteness. But a new development had stirred inside Marvin. Whenever he saw his partner’s braces, his stomach would buzz and he’d get light-headed. More simply put, he was aroused by Whizzer’s braces. He really hoped Whizzer didn’t notice his eagerness during kisses and his new fixation on licking his teeth. Instead of their usual kisses, uniform and proper, Marvin would sloppily make out with him and use as much tongue as possible at any given time. He would relish the time when his teeth would clank against the metal in Whizzer’s mouth. There really wasn’t no explanation as to why Marvin was aroused by something as so mundane as teeth but Whizzer wasn’t complaining so he considered it a win. 

Within those few months Whizzer had braces, their sex life thrived but every other aspect of their relationship plummeted. Then they broke up and Marvin didn’t have Whizzer anymore. He lived his life, trying to mend his broken bond between him and Jason, and learning how to be a kind and caring person with the help of his new friends. Unconsciously, Marvin would dress up around the places he knew Whizzer would go to and would always stop a little too long gazing at roses, but besides that, he never did see him. Until the baseball game.   
Whizzer was dressed up in clothes that looked new and designer. Either Whizzer had another rich boy toy or he was actually making enough money to sustain himself (Marvin later learned it was the latter). Nonetheless, he looked good and wasn’t the same person anymore. Marvin was able to tell that from just the way he stood, it was more grounded, stable, still commanding but less snide. Immediately, Marvin knew he had to take a second chance at love. 

The whole “would it be possible to kiss you” line came out accidentally but when Marvin saw Whizzer’s smile, his heart stopped. After two years, Whizzer got his braces removed and now his teeth were straight and blindingly white. Marvin could feel his face go pink. God, Whizzer was undeniably beautiful. And when they went on a date later that week, Marvin made sure to tell him that. 

Months past and Whizzer and Marvin were living together, a domestic and wholesome way rather than the chaos they made before. And Marvin won’t deny that the sex was better too. The two were in bed, lazily kissing when Marvin said. 

“God, your teeth are beautiful.” Marvin stopped, realizing what he had said. He mentally scolded himself for letting his thoughts slip. 

Whizzer chuckled, which was expected. 

“You want me to use my ‘beautiful teeth’ to mark that neck up of yours, hun?” Whizzer hummed, tracing his fingers up and down Marvin’s arm. Marvin groaned, an invitation for Whizzer to start working. 

In the middle of Whizzer’s sloppy kissed and love bites, Marvin asked, “You’re not weirded out by…uh, this?” Marvin still didn’t know what to call his teeth fixation. 

“Whatever gets you off, dear.” Whizzer pressed his lips to Marvin’s adam’s apple. 

Marvin melted at his boyfriend’s pet name and thought, “Maybe this is love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this tbh. it started out as a joke but then I actually kinda liked this idea. this can be interpreted as canon time or modern au, whichever floats your boat. (ps I know nothing of braces, don't @ me)
> 
> My Tumblr: m-m-m-marvins-breakfast.tumblr.com


End file.
